Curiosity
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: Can I touch it? Ichigo and Orihime share a conversation with Isshin and Urahara listening at the door. Ichihime


Right, so I have no idea where this came from or why or how it could possibly fit in with the actual storyline, but the muse came and wouldn't give up. I've tried to fit it into when Ichigo was training with Urahara at the very very beginning. I think it fits there the best.

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

_**Curiosity**_

_**GoddessoftheWaters**_

"Ichigo's up in his room. He's with a girl, Orihime, I think she said her name was" Isshin said giving Urahara a very obvious sort of one over as he let him into the house. It was obvious he was wondering why there was a tall man wearing all green, including a green and white striped hat and carrying a cane was at his house to see his son.

"Thank you very much," Urahara replied being as polite as usual. Isshin moved through the hallway.

"Its upstairs, follow me."

They reached the top of the stairs, the entire way fending off an awkward silence, a few seconds later. Isshin's hand was poised to knock on the door when they heard Ichigo's voice.

"I have something to show you." His voice was low and deep, a throaty whisper.

"Really?" Orihime chirped in reply.

"Yeah. Come over here onto the bed. It's easier to see from there," there was some moving around before the sound of the mattress springs creaking gave away that they were on the bed.

"OH!" Orihime's voice sounded surprised and pleased. "It's so big!" There was some more rustling then Ichigo's voice.

"I've never shown anyone before. The only one who's seen it is Urahara, and it was a much different circumstance."

Isshin moved his ear away from the door panel long enough to look at Urahara, ready to kill. What exactly had Ichigo been doing with this… old man?

"I don't know what you're thinking…" Urahara's voice trailed off as Orihime's voice floated through the door.

"It's HUGE! Can I touch it?" Ichigo laughed.

"Sure! Just be careful. Don't hurt yourself." 

"I won't," Orihime replied. It was silent for a few seconds before they heard Orihime's voice again. "It's soft! I didn't expect it to be soft."

"It's soft?" Ichigo sounded slightly worried. "There might be something wrong with it.

Let me check." The bed springs creaked.

"Well, smooth, I guess is a better word to describe it. It's beautiful! I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it." Ichigo laughed his voice low.

"I would hope so. I would be in deep trouble if there was something wrong. I think that would be the end of me!"

It was Orihime's turn to giggle.

"We should be serious," she said, her voice lowering.

"We are. That's why I'm showing you. So you know- so you know I'm good."

"Oh." There was silence before Orihime spoke again. "It's hard."

"It's suppose to be."

"Oh."

Isshin looked over at Urahara's bright red face. "I think we'd better intervene. I don't need my son impregnating Orihime." Urahara nodded and opened the door.

"OH ICHIGO! YOU'VE GROWN UP SO FAST! IT WAS ONLY YESTERDAY YOUR MOTHER AND I GAVE YOU YOU'RE FIRST EVER BATH AND NOW YOU'RE WITH A GIRL!!! MY BABY ICHIGO!" Tears streamed down his face.

"Ummm, Dad?" Ichigo's face looked like a tomato, or rather and eggplant, he was blushing so much. "Dad. That's not what's going on." Orihime blushed bright red as Isshin stepped back and resurveyed the scene.

"It's not…" Urahara looked surprised as he glanced down on the bed and saw a large sword lying on the bed.

"No… what did you think we were doing? Orihime was here to wish me a happy vacation and I left it out. She could see it, for some reason," Ichigo glanced at Urahara who shifted uncomfortably. "She wanted to know what it was… so I told her."

"Oh."

"What are we looking at?" Isshin wondered. It was obvious that what he had assumed was not what was going on.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Dad." Ichigo muttered trying to change the subject.

"OH ICHIGO! YOU'RE GROWING UP!" Ichigo sighed. It hadn't worked.

end

Ok… so… any thoughts? Actually, did anyone even make it this far? That's a better question… ha-ha

Please Review!

GoddessoftheWaters


End file.
